Do you realize
by calicoskies4ever
Summary: do you realize that everyone someday...will die...and instead of saying all of your goodbyes...you realize that life goes fast...its hard to make the good things last...
1. chapter one

Lex Luthor stood staring out the window of his office on the top floor of the Luthorcorps building. He looked down at the people on the streets below, and couldn't help but notice one person in particular. This boy, man, was probably in his late 20's, and Lex could tell just by looking at him that he had grown up on some kind of a farm. The boy entered the Luthorcorps building, much to Lex's surprise. He looked over the list of interviews he had to do that day, the one this morning read Clark Kent, Smallville.  
  
Memory fragments raced through Luthor's mind. Ever since the asylum he had been having trouble remembering his past clearly, and that had been almost ten years ago. Lex often thought of himself as that one bruised apple on the fruit display at the grocery store. A recent ex-girlfriend was rumored to have called him "damaged goods" in an exclusive interview with the tattler, but both the girlfriend and the quote were total fabrications.  
  
// Two boys, one of them a little bit older, by the side of the river after some kind of accident.//  
  
// the same two boys, hey Lex thought one of those is ME, standing in a very large open window (the hayloft of a barn) looking out at space, they are talking but the words have long since left Lex's mind//  
  
//Lex and the boy (Clark? He thinks.) Cuddled together snuggled under soft sheets of. . .//  
  
"Mr. Luthor?" The secretary calls into his office on line one. Lex walks over to his desk and picks up. There is no need for him to say anything. A light on the secretary's phone is lit up when he answers. "There's a Clark Kent here to see you, sir."  
  
"Send him in," Lex says straightening his tie. He doesn't know why but something makes him want to impress this boy.  
  
"Lex?" The young man, probably fresh out of college, pokes his head in the door. Lex looks at the boys resume. He has no qualifications for the job that is currently being offered. Stupid kids, Lex thinks. Then he remembers how he used to be one of those "stupid kids."  
  
"Mr. Luthor, I'm pretty sure you already know that you're extremely under qualified for this position." Clark's shoulders sagged. He couldn't believe it. After all that had happened. After all they had been through, Lex still didn't remember him.  
  
"Lex, it's me. It's Clark. Clark Kent, from Smallville."  
  
"Smallville," Lex said quietly and puckered his lips as if remembering the taste of something foul. He also shuddered at the mention of the town, but he was able to hid e that. He did it the same way he used to hide the cuts on his wrists was a teenager by wearing long sleeved shirts, even in the summer. "Clark," he tested the word. This one seemed much friendlier. Something about it wasn't right though. There was something alien about that word. Lex shook his head, snapping himself into reality. How his father would have laughed to see him spending so much time one some one he wasn't even going to hire.  
  
"Look, maybe I should just. . ." Suddenly something came flooding back into Luthor's mind. He looked at the boy who was standing up across the room from him. Lex rushed over.  
  
"Clark!" He shouted. "It's been. . .a long time."  
  
"Ten years," Clark said with a sad sort of smile. Lex remembered himself at that age, and shivered once again. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to hide the fact that he was shaking from the younger man, he could only hope that Clark's eyesight had gotten a little worse with time. He was after all wearing a pair of glasses, think ones too by the looks of it.  
  
Pity, Lex thought, he always had such nice eyes. Luthor walked over to Clark and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He smiled.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it."  
  
"I thought you had forgotten."  
  
"My memory's not what it used to be, not since, not since I last saw you." Lex didn't like talking about the institution, he supposed that most people felt that way. "There are still a lot of blank spaces."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." Lex grinned manically and then added, "is it?"  
  
"That's not funny, Lex."  
  
"You're right," the older man nodded. He sat down facing Clark. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"By here, do you mean right in this building, or in Metropolis," Clark asked blushing slightly. Lex was glad to see it. He didn't like being the only nervous one in the room. He felt compelled to reach out and touch the boy's face, but still wasn't sure if it would be misinterpreted. Instead he just shrugged. "I work over at the planet."  
  
"Then why are you applying for a job here?" Lex cracked his knuckles, in his lap. He wanted to get up and move around, but he knew that made people nervous. He stayed in the seat, and let his leg shake a little. No harm in that one, is there dad? He thought. But there is no response. There never is, anymore.  
  
"I um, I just wanted to see you." Clark blushed again. Lex smiled more. "Is something-wrong?" Clark looked over at Lex's shaking leg, it had almost knocked over a glass of hot coffee.  
  
"The planet, hu? So you must know all about this 'superman' who's suddenly deiced to save every soul in Metropolis then, eh?" Clark didn't make eye contact after the question was asked. Lex wanted to know why, but knew better than to ask straight out.  
  
"Lois Lane is covering that story," he said quietly. Lex nodded.  
  
"But surely you have an opinion, Clark." The boy began to unbutton his shirt as if he were too warm, but after the first button was opened, changed his mind.  
  
"I think you said something to me once. Something like, 'you can't save everybody. If you try you'll just end up with a Messiah complex and a lot of enemies."  
  
"That sure sounds like something I'd say, now doesn't it?" Lex couldn't hold himself back anymore. He reached forward and touched the boy's face. When Clark didn't pull away, Lex leaned in and kissed him, hard.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't remember," Clark muttered with tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't sure, Clark. And you have to admit, I probably would have scared the hell out of you if I was wrong."  
  
"But-I thought you didn't even. . ." Clark shook his head. "You wanna go somewhere or-" But Lex wasn't listening. He was too busy unbuttoning Clark's shirt. "No, don't-not here. . ." he protested. Lex pushed his hands inside. Instead of finding the sun roughened, tight chest he was expecting, there was something else.  
  
Under Clark's shirt, was another piece of cloth. This was no ordinary undershirt, however. Clark's second shirt was actually a one piece suit. It was made of soft blue cloth with a yellow and red image embroidered on it. Lex thought the image looked familiar but couldn't quiet place it.  
  
"I was right about you, all along. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Oh yeah like that wouldn't have sounded in-" The young man stopped himself.  
  
"Insane? You think I don't know that! Do you know what they did to me in that place?" Lex shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Lex. . . Look, we should talk. You know?"  
  
"I'm not sure that's such a good." "Please, let me take you out to dinner. It's the least I can do for wasting your time today. Please." The boy was almost begging. Lex enjoyed having this much power over someone, anyone, again.  
  
"Fine," Lex licked his lips. "Tonight, I'll have a car pick you up at the planet at around 7?" Clark nodded.  
  
"I really am sorry, Lex."  
  
"I'm sure you are," he said quietly, thinking about the lead lined box in his desk drawer. Something had made him bring that all the way from Smallville, and now he was glad to have it. 


	2. chapter two

Lex Luthor stood up and moved his chair back to the space behind his desk. He opened the top drawer and removed a small lead lined box. Slowly, he peeled back the lid, and peered inside. He was quickly enveloped in a sickly green glow. Luthor smiled wolfishly and licked his lips. Leaning back in his chair, with his eyes closed, Lex could almost imagine what was going to happen that night.  
  
Finally. . .  
  
"Mr. Luthor? The next-"  
  
"Send him in," Lex spoke dryly. He closed the box but left it on the desk. No reason to put it away, least he should forget it. The rest of the day was boring, and tedious, and Lex left two hours early to go home and shower. The car brought Clark to his place at exactly 7:15.  
  
Luthor gave Clark the grand tour, well the small version of it anyway. The full version could last for hours; there were probably rooms in the house Lex himself had never even entered. Clark was pretty quiet during the whole thing.  
  
"It's nice," he said finally as they sat down in the dining room. Lex grinned and placed his hand on the boy's (man, he's a man now) knee. Clark shifted his wait uneasily.  
  
"So I guess you concurred that fear of heights then," it was a stupid thing to say, and Luthor knew it, but he couldn't think of anything else.  
  
"Well I kept on having these dreams and I'd wake up floating. It was really scary for a while, but once I figured out how to control it, it was pretty cool." Lex nodded. He was grateful when the food was brought in, because it meant they didn't have to talk for a while. Clark would eat and eat and eat. . . At least that was how things were in Smallville. Lex supposed that since he was no longer a teenager that might have. . .  
  
So much for that idea, Luthor thought, as Clark piled his plate threateningly high with food. Lex suppressed a giggle.  
  
"I guess something's never change." He moved his hand Clark's leg, onto his face. Lex's fingers gently stroked the glasses. "And something's do."  
  
"Oh those, that was my mom's idea" Clark blushed, removing them. He folded them over and placed the glasses in his pocket. "I guess I don't need them around you, since you saw-since you know. . ."  
  
"Speaking of that, how are your parents," Lex shuddered internally. He knew that mentioning that would of course lead Clark to the inevitable question. That was one of the few things he hated to discuss more than the time he spent in the institution. Lex, still hated his father. But it's not like he didn't have great reasons.  
  
Lex knew he could blame almost of his life's problems on Lionel. He was the one who had never shown Lex any sign of love. He was the one who had. . . Lex shook his head. Best not to think of those things. Best to let sleeping dogs lie. If only Lionel could do the same.  
  
". . .and what about. . .actually, is it okay if I don't ask about your dad? I don't really wanna know, and I'm sure you're not exactly thrilled to talk about him either.  
  
"You always were a mind reader, Clark." Lex stood up from his seat. "How about a drink, you are old enough right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just gotta make sure, wouldn't want to get in any trouble or anything."  
  
"Not like it matters."  
  
"Hmm?" Lex walked over to the bar and turned to face Clark as he poured their drinks. A scotch for himself, something lighter and sweeter for Clark. He doubted that Clark had ever even had a Scotch let alone knew how to enjoy one.  
  
"I don't get drunk. . .ever."  
  
"Have you tried?" When Clark shrugged Lex decided to drop the topic, it wasn't all that interesting anyways. "You finished eating?"  
  
"What about dessert?" Lex laughed. Some things really do never change.  
  
"I was hoping we could have dessert upstairs, in the bedroom." God that sounded corny. Please don't say no. Please.  
  
"How long has it been since you've been on a date?"  
  
"Well I-uh-it's just that I uh-oh forget it. I'm not gonna lie to you Clark. I never know what to say when I'm around you. I-"  
  
"It's okay," Clark moved forward and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. "I know what that's like. Remember how I used to be with Lana?"  
  
"This was all so much easier before we started fucking."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe love isn't meant to be easy." Lex shrugged. Clark kissed the top of his head gently. "I love you, Lex." He had only said that once before, but it had been through a two-way mirrored wall. Lex hadn't heard, hadn't seen him, and sure as hell hadn't responded.  
  
"Come on, there's something I want to show you upstairs."  
  
Clark groaned, "Please tell me it's not another one of those toys that cost more than I spend on food in a year, 'cause I'm really not in the mood right now."  
  
"No, Clark, it's not a toy," Lex laughed maniacally and walked up the stairs. Clark had no idea what was so funny, but followed him anyway. Maybe this isn't such a good idea, he thought. Stop it, he told himself. This is Lex, no matter what anyone else says you know what he's really like.  
  
Or do I, Clark wonder as followed Lex into the bedroom. He had a sudden urge to turn around and run out of the mansion at full speed. He could be back at his tiny apartment in less than. . .  
  
Don't do that! Clark silently shouted at himself. Lex always said you were the only one who stood by him why should that change now? What the hell are you afraid of? He can't hurt you, nothing can. But even Lex could have told him that wasn't true. Unforetently by the time Clark remembered, it was too late.  
  
DUNNA NA NA CLIFF HANGER! 


	3. chapter three

Clark followed Lex up to the bedroom, but stood back in the doorway as his host stepped inside. He wasn't ready, not just yet.  
  
"Lex, I think maybe we should talk a little bit first."  
  
"Hmm?" Lex turned around and faced his guest. "Yes, sure, whatever you want." He nodded.  
  
"You're not to me, Lex listening, are you?" Lex reached into a drawer on the bedside table.  
  
"Sure I am. Come over here and we'll talk." Luthor ran his hand over the box, but did not take it out. He was afraid, and more importantly, he didn't want to hurt Clark. Clark Kent had been the only person in all of Smallville (Lex shuddered) who had trusted him. Clark had been his only real friend through out his whole life.  
  
"That's some friend you got there. Let you think you had gone crazy. Let them cart you away to the loony bin and fry your brain like that." Lex shut his eyes tightly and tried to convince himself that Clark hadn't had any choice.  
  
"What did they do to you, in the hospital?" Clark sat down next to the man with whom he had once been in love. There was still a spark between them; Clark was pretty sure he was still in love. He just needed to know how Lex felt. He had gotten his heart broken once before by this man, and he didn't want that to happen again.  
  
"Clark, please don't-"  
  
"I need to know that I can trust you, Lex. You really hurt me-"Lex slapped the boy, it did no harm, but it came as a shock all the same.  
  
"You wanna know what they did to me, fine, I'll tell you, but you aren't going to like hearing this. And more importantly, you shouldn't talk about hurt. Do you have any idea what it's like for EVERYONE to think that you're crazy? I even thought that I was nuts. I didn't know what I had seen, and then it turns out what I saw, was real. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lex. Really. I don't know what else to say. I-what are you doing?" Clark asked as Luthor reached inside the desk drawer. "Oh God, oh no. Lex is that-is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Of course it is Clark."  
  
"But why," he had tears in his eyes, the beginnings of them anyway. So close to crying. Lex wanted to reach out and hold him, wanted to comfort him. But Luthor knew what he had to do. He had to punish Clark for the torture he went through. Clark had to suffer, like he had suffered.  
  
"I don't want to, Clark, but, I have to. Do you have any idea what I went through, because of you? Because you didn't, you wouldn't help me." Lex took out the chuck of Kryptonite. Clark began to feel its effects immediately.  
  
First his chest tightened. It felt as if somebody had wrapped steel bands around his ribcage, Clark imagined this was how Lex must have felt whenever he had his asthma attacks as a child. The rock also made Clark feel nauseated, close to vomiting. His head felt light, and the room began to swim. Sweat ran down and out of every pore on Clark's body. He thought he was going to die.  
  
Lex felt completed exhilarated. His cock sprang to life as he watched Clark, sprawled out on the bed, completely under his control. Lex leaned over the boy's body, and spat in his face. "I told you I'd never forgive, Clark. I bet you thought I'd forgotten all about that, but Luthor's never forget."  
  
"I wanted to help you Lex. I tried to help you. I tried to get you out, remember? I'm sorry it didn't work. Lex, I'm so sorry," he panted. The words came out between gulps of breaths. Clark was desperate for air, he tried to suck more into his lungs, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
Luthor closed his eyes. He HAD forgotten, not surprising, a lot of things had been forgotten since the shock treatments. Not that he was left incompetent by any means. As a child, Lex had undergone IQ tests, and had tested off the charts. The psychologist who administered the test to him had put him somewhere between 230 and 250, but she said that was only a guess.  
  
Even after the treatments, Lex remained extremely intelligent. He would never go back to being a so called super genius, but he was still light years ahead of people he knew. As far as his memory was concerned, sure there were some bits and pieces missing here and there, but for the most part he was okay. Once in a while he just had to sit down and concentrate, hard.  
  
Lex had forgotten about Clark's failed rescue attempt. But the boy reminded him.  
  
// the two boys in the asylum. They had a meteor rock. One of them had hurt Clark and the other one had beaten him up. Lex had tried to run after them but . . . //  
  
"Clark, oh God. I'm so sorry, baby." Lex picked up the rock and threw it as hard as he could. It landed and skidded out of the room. "I forgot, I'm sorry Clark. I'm so sorry." Lex picked the boy up in his arms and began to rock back and forth. Clark started to sob.  
  
"I should go," he said when he was finally able to collect himself again. "I really should go, it's getting late."  
  
"Please stay. I-I just forgot. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. It was an accident."  
  
"Bullshit!" Clark pushed away from the older man. He stood up and started to back away. "You knew exactly what you were doing. I bet you even got hard off of it. I bet you just loved that. How long were you gonna leave me like that? I thought I was dying. I always defended you Lex. Everyone always said you were a total creep and not to be trusted, but I-I never listened to them."  
  
"You're right, Clark. About everything. I was wrong. That's really hard for me to admit, you know that. I hurt you, because I forgot how you tried to save me. Please, I know you're scared, but come back here." Clark sat down on the very edge of the bed. He looked up at Lex terrified.  
  
"I wanted to break you out, really, I knew what they were gonna do, and I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to help you, Lex. I tried, so hard, but it didn't work. I'm so sorry." Clark continued to sob, he tried to wipe the tears away with his sleeve, but his nose was stuffed up. Apparently even Kyrptonian's had that problem.  
  
"I'm the one who should be apologizing. You did everything you could, Clark. Some things just aren't meant to be. I guess. . ."  
  
"No. Don't say that. You weren't supposed to have to go through that." Clark ran his hand over the man's bald scalp. Lex rested his head against his chest. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Clark." Lex lifted his head up just enough to kiss him. This time, Clark kissed him back. "Does that mean your feeling better?" Lex giggled as he felt Clark's erection against the thin cloth of his pants. Clark nodded. "Well then, I think we have a busy night ahead of us. Gotta make up for lost time."  
  
"Wait." Clark put his hand onto of Lex's.  
  
"What now?" Lex asked angrily. This was the second time in a very short period that he had been interrupted while trying to get himself off. Lex was getting tired of this, and if it had been anyone but Clark, he would have kicked them out. Either that or he wouldn't have listened.  
  
No, Lex told himself, I'm not like that anymore. Never again. Never, ever, ever. . .  
  
"I still want to talk first." Clark swallowed hard. It had been so tough just to get up and into this room. He was so scared, and the last thing he wanted was to just give in to his passions. If that happened, Clark Kent wasn't sure he'd ever see Lex again. He had been hurt so badly, when Lex left Smallville without even saying goodbye and that couldn't happen again. "Please?" 


	4. chapter four

Lex and Clark sat up talking for most of the night. Clark told Lex about college, and how he had fallen in love with journalism. He talked about interning at the planet with Chloe, and how he had gotten his job. Lex talked about safe topics, the good times they had in Smallville, business, that sort of thing.  
  
He was very careful, Clark noted, to stay away from subjects like his father, the asylum, And even his mother. Lex was very sensitive about his family. He and his mother had a good relationship, while she was still alive, but after she died, Lex had basically had to raise himself.  
  
Lionel Luthor is a total bastard, Clark thought to himself. He didn't think he would ever find anyone who would disagree with him, unless Lionel himself where actually in the room at the time.  
  
Clark talked about college, his job, his family. When Lex asked about his friends, he began to talk rapidly about a reporter he worked with named Lois Lane. Lex couldn't help but notice he was even more excited about her than he had ever been about Lana Lang. He mentioned this to Clark who blushed and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Lex put his arm around the younger man's shoulder. Clark's mouth went dry, and he wanted to shrink away, but he knew Lex would be angry if he did. Instead, he tried to concentrate on keeping his cool.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Lex had always been observant, and even now he was damn good at it. Part of it was because of how his father had pushed him to make sure and watch everyone very carefully. . .  
  
Trust no one, that's what his Lionel always said. . .  
  
The other part was just because of Lex's naturally high IQ. People didn't realize how thin their so called disguises really where.  
  
"Nothing," Clark lied and looked away. He felt Lex's hand on the back of his neck, moving slowly down his spine. Lex was being extremely and unusually gentle. "I guess I. . ." Clark sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lex backed off. "I—do you want to go back to your place? I can have a car out in front in like five min—"Clark moved closer, pressed his body to Lex's, and kissed the older man.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Yeah, Clark?" He picked up the phone. Clark, who outweighed Lex by at least 100 lbs, pushed his hand down, dropping the phone into its cradle.  
  
"I wanna stay." They kissed again, longer this time, and more passionately. Lex moaned.  
  
"I love you, Clark." The boy—man, Lex kept reminding himself, stop thinking of him as a kid, he'd hate that—smiled as if he were still a child. Not just any child, but a child who had discovered that Santa Clause not only existed, but had decided to only give presents to one child, and that was him.  
  
"I love you too, Lex." There was an awkward silence and then, "how come you never said that before tonight?"  
  
"I wanted to. But, I've been in so many relationships that have been screwed up, either by me, or by my father, and I was scared. Clark, I didn't want to end our friendship, and I knew that the minute I said 'I love you,' things were going to change. I was terrified that you might not say it back, or—"Lex stopped. "I don't know what else I thought. I was stupid, forgive me?"  
  
"Of course. But. . .I wish you wouldn't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Talk about yourself like you're the most pitiful person on earth."  
  
"Oh." Lex looked at his feet. He mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What?" Clark tried to kiss him once again, but this time Lex was the one who pushed his lover away.  
  
"I'm gonna call that car for you."  
  
"Why? What's going on? Lex, come on talk to me, please!" Clark begged. He dropped to his knees in front of Lex. "I don't want to go, and I know you don't want me to leave. Talk to me. Like the old days, Lex."  
  
"It's not the old days any more, Clark, and in case you haven't noticed, this isn't Smallville. Things are different. People change. I've changed, you changed. I'm sorry you got—"Clark grabbed Lex and pulled their bodies as closer than Lex ever would have thought humanly possible. But then again Clark wasn't exactly human.  
  
"When you said 'I love you' just now, was that a lie?" Lex tried to look away but Clark held his head still. Luthor closed his eyes. "Stop that. I'm talking to you."  
  
"No, Clark, it wasn't a lie. I meant it."  
  
"Then why the hell are you acting like this?"  
  
"I'm scared, Clark. I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"Me either and I'm scared too."  
  
"Yeah, right." Lex fought to get away from Clark. He would have succeeded had Clark been anyone else on the planet. And after that, Lex could have talked his way out of the situation. He could have gotten the person to leave. But this wasn't anyone else. This was Clark Kent. This was the boy who had saved his life that afternoon of the accident. This was the boy who had always trusted him. And Lex couldn't stop himself from hurting Clark anymore than he could stop himself from hurting any other person.  
  
"I am, Lex. But we can't give up just because we're scared. Right? I mean what is that you always used to say to me?"  
  
"There were a lot of things that I used to say to you; I didn't think you listened to a single one." Lex said without any emotion, but Clark knew he meant it to sound sarcastic.  
  
"I listened to everything you ever said. I love you, Lex. I have since the day we met. I was scared then too, but I watched you and I realized that you loved me too, but I still wanted to hear it. It hurt that you never said anything."  
  
"I'm sorry." Lex said.  
  
"I don't think you mean that. You might feel bad that you hurt me, but you aren't sorry for how you acted then, and you're not sorry for how you acted tonight, except for maybe that thing with the Kryptonite."  
  
"Clark how could you—"  
  
"How could I say something like that? It's not too hard to say stuff like that when it's true." Lex sighed, he knew Clark was right. There was another awkward silent pause.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I don't know." Clark said angrily. Lex kissed the younger man, trying to calm him down. He kissed back.  
  
"Sometimes I just feel like . . . like there's something wrong with me." Clark gasped, but Lex put his fingers over his mouth. "I'm like a badly bruised piece of fruit. A rotten apple."  
  
Clark held tightly to the older man. He kissed Lex, trying to give him all the love that was in his body. Lex and Clark both began to cry. Clark stopped himself, and tried his best to make Lex comfortable, but said nothing to make him stop crying. He knew that Lex was the kind of person who never dealt with his emotions and sometimes they got to be too much. Everyone needs a good cry once in a while, for Lex it was a hell of a less often then most other people, and it was a lot harder for him.  
  
"There's a big difference between a bruised apple and a rotten one. Sure there are parts of you that your dad screwed up by treating you like a robot instead of a child. And yeah a lot of people fucked you over in life, and you fucked a lot of people over. And you aren't the purest person on the planet, but Lex you aren't all bad. There's still a lot of good in you."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You saved me tonight." Lex opened his mouth to protest. "I don't think you really knew what was going to happen when you put that piece of Kryptonite on my chest, did you?" Lex shook his head. "I didn't think so. And you took it away; I bet there are lots of people who wouldn't have done that. If you were really as bad as you think you are, you would have just fucked me and then left me to die, or God only knows what else."  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"I love you Lex, and you're not going to get rid of me after one bad night."  
  
"So you're gonna stay?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"So, um, now what?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that." Lex smiled his first real smile in a long time. He had been right about Clark all along. He wasn't human. He was something much better.  
  
Sorry for the cliché last line, but I wasn't sure what else to do. And besides, it's just a fan fiction after all. :-P 


End file.
